facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Third Way
'''The Third Way '''is the (optional) final mission in ''Grand Theft Auto V ''which involves the protagonists working together to take out the people who attempted to kill them or betrayed them in the past. Plot Shootout at the Foundry Franklin Clinton picks up Lamar Davis from his house and the two head towards to the foundry, with Lamar having some newfound respect for Franklin for doing this for both Michael and Trevor rather than himself. Lamar waits outside while Franklin goes inside to find Michael and Trevor arguing and about killing each other; Michael with a Sniper Rifle and Trevor with a Combat MG, but he easily stops them. Lamar then alerts Franklin of the incoming FIB Agents approaching the foundry. The trio team up to kill all the FIB Agents and Merryweather Mercenaries sent against them in one swift ambush. Lamar will radio that his being overrun and requires help. Franklin must then get to the entrance and kill the agents before his taken out by them. Michael, after not receiving any communication from Trevor, must go over to where he was positioned to check on him. Franklin says he'll stay with Lamar, causing Michael to leave his sniping position to find Trevor who got back up. Trevor and Michael then have to fight their way out of the foundry to help Franklin and Lamar eliminate the remaining enemies in the area. Tying Up Loose Ends Finally after all enemies have been killed, the trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Then Franklin brings up the fact that they've still got more work to do, namely picking off people who've betrayed them or attempted to kill them in the past. FIB Agent Steve Haines had previously made them, Lester and others commit various crimes in order to advance their career before trying to betray Michael to the FIB and then requesting for Franklin to kill Trevor. Trevor wanted to murder Dave Norton as well, most likely for killing North Yankton 9 years ago and for being Haines' lackey; however, Michael claims they need Norton alive so nobody would come after them later. Devin Weston also had them and Lamar to steal expensive cars without paying them as he promised, then tried to shut down a movie that Michael was going to produce, then sent mercenaries in an attempt to kill Michael's family but only for Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey to survive. Wei Chang had decided against working with Trevor and his drug manufacturing enterprise and work with one of his business rivals, the O'Neil Brothers. Deaths of Major Antagonists Killing Stretch Killing Steven Haines Killing Wei Chang Kidnapping Devin Weston Devin Weston's Death Ending C Mission Objectives * Go pick up Lamar at his house * Ambush the FIB Team when ready * Go to Lamar * Take out the attackers * Rescue Trevor * Take out the attackers * Go outside * Regroup outside the main doors * Get rid of Mr. Cheng and escape the Triads * Get rid of Stretch and escape the Ballas * Bring down Haines and lose the cops * Go to Devin's House * Take out the guards * Kidnap Devin * Go to the rendezvous point * Finish Devin Category:GTA V Missions